Conqueror to Saviour
by DJNHL87
Summary: A Kotor story about the death of the Dark Lord of the Sith and his Rebrith as a Hero.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars.  
  
Revan's Life.  
  
Revan sat in the bridge of his flag ship waiting for the group of Jedi that had got past his ship's defenses or more likely let past his defenses. He stood there in the middle of his starship's bridge, all he had with him were five dark Jedi who hadn't even finished their training. He would usually have Malak by his side and a better trained dark Jedi and HK-47.  
  
But he wasn't planning on killing the Jedi, well not the most useful of the team sent to kill him. He looked to where Malak would have stood on his right side but he needed Malak out of the way for this. Malak was far more interested in quenching his blood lust to think of turning the Jedi. And use them to better his own means. In fact he was getting tired of his apprentice and felt he had to kill him soon, he had began to question him, and defy him and the destruction of Telos was something Revan felt he would never have done.  
  
He enjoyed to control people and to dominate the planet they lived on with an iron fist. And then breaking the spirit of the people till they obeyed him willingly out of fear for their life and the respect a Sith lord deserved. Not smouldering runes and empty bombed out shells of a crippled planet with a handful broken and dying survivors were not worth ruling, unlike Malak who seemed to think they were.  
  
His jawless apprentice was now on his ship waiting for Reven's order. He remembered when he cursed Malak's jaw using the force because he had said her name in his presence. He remembered reaching out with the force, and closing his grip on the jaw and his apprentice on the floor holding his ruined bleeding mouth.  
  
He said that was for the destruction of Telos when he said he wanted Telos he did not mean he wanted the empty rock the planet was now. But he had done it because he had said her name. A name he no long even said or thought himself. The name was of some one who had caused him a lot of pain when he was a Padawan. And now she was on his ship and by the end of the day she will at last be his, his willing servant she will pay for what she did to him. She will pay and at last she will be his.  
  
He closed his right fist and began to draw blood at the memory.  
  
Revan sat in the centre of the cave that was know only by himself, Malak and a old Jedi call Nemo. The cave was known to have a lot of force crystals and be abundant in the force. Here Revan felt at peace more that anywhere in the galaxy this was the one place his emotions found peace.  
  
This place also draws some of the more unpleasant of Dantoonie wildlife. But he was able to look out for himself in fact this was all he had ever done, all he had ever cared about was number one. But now he had begun to feel for another, he felt for his Jedi Master Vandar like he was a father. Malak he also felt for but like a brother, the first time they met was when they were about ten.  
  
Malak was being picked on by a group of kids and he had stepped in to help. A fight had broken out and he had broken the arm of the group leader. He knew he shouldn't have but he let his emotions get the better of him. He had run out of the Jedi training enclave that night and found the cave and had come back here ever since to control his more strong, powerful feelings.  
  
But it didn't seem to be working for him this time because he knew this feeling was more powerful than the love of a father or brother, it was the love of a woman. He was able to ignore his feelings for the opposite sex before but what he felt this time for this woman was different. But what was so different about this woman, what attracted him to this woman five years younger, what made him think almost non-stop about this Woman out of all the others.  
  
Then he felt her enter his cave, he had to hide that he wasn't going to be around for her questions so he picked up his lightsabre and ran into the shadows melting away into the dark like he had done as a child. It was not some thing he had learnt hear with the Jedi but something he had learnt in the past when he lived on the streets.  
  
He only had to wait a few moments until he saw her. There was just something about her, the way she walked, her hair, her face, her body and her butt. He had to stop himself as he was beginning to get aroused. "There is no emotion, there is peace" but in direct defiance of that his eye began once again to move over her body and once again stopped at her butt.  
  
That was it he was leaving before he gave into these feelings so he turned away from her and walked away out of the cave. He had just left the cave when he felt the energy of some one fighting coming from back in side the cave. There was only one thing in his head as he turned and ran back down the cave that she was in trouble and he is damned if anything happened to her.  
  
She was supposed to be studying in her room. Instead, she was out on the grounds of Dantoonie looking for a certain cave. She told herself that it was because there were force crystals to be found there, but she hadn't even got her lightsabre jet. No the real reason was so she could find Revan.  
  
She had heard that he spent a lot of time in one of the many force caves of Dantoonie. And she knew as soon as she saw it that it was the right one this time. She was looking for Revan to talk to him, she could talk to him at enclave but there he was hardly away from Malak and she wanted to talk in private, not in front of his friend.  
  
She wanted to know why he kept on looking that her, it was unnerving. Well not the gaze itself but the feeling that raised up inside her when she felt Revan's eyes upon her were unwelcome yet welcome also. She felt both hot and cold by turns and distracted, the fragile peace and serenity she had built up inside of her shattered every time she felt Revan's gaze fell upon her.  
  
And she needed to know why he kept on looking at her and to tell him to stop. So she entered the darkness of the cave with her double-bladed vibroblade in her hands. She had been walking for about half an hour now and still no sign of Revan. When she stopped and then kept on moving she had felt something like Revan's gaze but when she felt for him she found nothing.  
  
She had given up. Revan wasn't here but he had been here, she felt some of his presence inside this cave and must have missed him. It was then that she was attacked by the spiders that dwelled in the cave's on Dantoonie. The first came running strait at her but it soon fell to her blade. More kept on coming but she was holding her own until one of them came down from the roof of the cave behind her. The bug clamped its legs around her body holding her arms to her side making her drop her blade. This was it if she didn't get out of this, her Jedi training would end as well as her life. She felt the spider was crushing the air out of her. A blue glow appeared behind her as the bug fell away from her back.  
  
Revan had got to her just in time to see her being crushed by one of the kinrath spiders. His lightsabre was in his hands and cutting down the thing that was going to take her away from him. She turned to look at him and he told her to pick up her weapon, together they would take out all the kinrath. But not before one rammed her into the cave wall, she fell to the ground and the kinrath soon fell to Revan's blue blade.  
  
He knelt down and picked her up in his arms, he looked into her eyes and she looked into his. Without thinking he kissed her, he pressed his lips onto hers. At first she began to respond but then he felt himself sail through the air and hit the opposite cave wall. He heard her shout "Stop it!" as well as the cracking sound coming from his right arm.  
  
What happened after that was something he preferred to forget and not remember but it was one of the things that lead to him standing on his bridge alone like his life. His apprentice was on his own flagship when he was on this pile of bolts. He looked at the bridge of his ship remembering when he and Malak had found the Starforge.  
  
Revan stood in the war-room of the starforge; he looked to the door to his right. Only he had been through that door and he would have to keep Malak out of there. It would make anyone even Malak powerful maybe too powerful even for him. And what those machines did was something even he wouldn't do.  
  
'Speak of the devil' He thought as the door behind him opened and Malak walked in to the room. He bowed to Revan, the now new Sift Lord and gave his report.  
  
"The fleet you wanted built is almost complete my Lord."  
  
Ah yes, the fleet, he wanted his fleet. He had found the star forge a few months before the end of the Mandorlorena war. Oh he remembered the end all right how he had killed Mandorlor himself and the feeling of victory as he watched the two halves of his opponent burn up in the atomizer of the planet below him.  
  
He then turned to his old friend and left the room to go and meat with a certain Admiral.  
  
Revan looked at the door, the only entrance and exit to the room he was in. He felt them getting closer to his location like he predicted they would. That was why he had his ship with fewer men than it was meant to and under skilled Dark Jedi.  
  
He was not going to have his best men and women killed in a battle he meant for them to lose. He needed her alive and well for what he had planned . But he wasn't foolish he did not expect the Dark Jedi he had around him to be a match for the other Jedi who would get in between him and her.  
  
No, he had thought of that. There were five of the best Dark Jedi on this ship, on this very bridge but well concealed to surprise his attackers. There would have been a sixth but some thing had happened to him on the last mission Revan had sent him on.  
  
He looked to his left as he heard and sensed the fighting begin outside his bridge. The person or Droid that would stand by his left side had been missing of some time. He had his suspicions that Malak was behind it.  
  
His apprentice hadn't liked the Droid for some time now. It began back when he still called Malak a friend.  
  
Malak was leaning against the wall opposite Revan who sat in his throne. He looked up as his assassin droid walked into his room having just been repaired and cleaned from its latest job.  
  
The droid seemed to be at its happiest when it came back from a very bloody fight. The droid moved to stand next to its master when Revan saw the thoughtful look on his apprentice's face 'Malak thinking?' he thought 'well it had to happen some time.' "What are you thinking my apprentice?"  
  
Malak looked up at Revan. He still had his jaw and spoke "I wonder if I could ask your droid a question my lord."  
  
"Yes of course you may." he said waving his hand for his droid to come forward.  
  
"Query: you have a question for me human."  
  
"Yes I do droid, what do you think of me?"  
  
The droid seemed to take its time in thinking out its reply. "Statement: I think you're a meat-bag."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Malak a look of fury on his face.  
  
"Statement: I said I think you're a meat-bag with all that water and slush constantly moving in your body, it's a wonder that you haven't gone insane yet." Revan couldn't hold it any longer and he began to laugh more that he could ever remember doing.  
  
That had irritated Malak and the look on his face just made the dark Lord of the Sith laugh harder. Malak soon stormed out of the room cursing under his breath as he went. Later that day Revan made a modification to the droid as he calls everyone but him a 'meatbag'. He mainly did it to irritate Malak more.  
  
He looked up once again to see the door fall from the blows the Jedi had given it. With one move of his hand the Dark Jedi by his side charged the Jedi in the doorway. Soon the last of Revan's men fell to the Jedi's blades.  
  
That was when the five hidden Dark Jedi attacked, two Jedi were down before they knew what happened. Jedi were able to use the force to hide them but they can still be sensed. So Revan had made these five wear a stealth unit and they then used the force to hide their life energy.  
  
Revan watched as three more Jedi fell leaving four against five. One Jedi master, two Knights and... and her, a Padawan. They faced off against the best he had to offer. He watched the master take down one just as the female knight made a mistake. She wasn't dead but the Sith she was fighting now was.  
  
He watched the head roll along the floor and saw the other knight take down one of his Siths. And then his eyes moved to her, she was fighting two of them and wining. She looked like she was taking part in a deadly dance.  
  
She saw an opening and took it and sliced the one on her left in half. The one on her right soon had her rolling on the floor as well. She turned to look at Revan. It seemed to him that she looked right into his eye even if his mask was in the way. She looked at him and knew what he had become. A monster.  
  
He liked to see people suffer where Malak mainly just killed them. He did more barbaric acts of violence than the Mandorlorenas ever did. He had become what he hated. He left for the wars to get away from her and part of him felt that if he did the right thing maybe she would take him.  
  
But seeing that look on her face he knew he had done the wrong thing. And now he knew why her name cut into him so. It wasn't because she rejected him, no; it was that she hated him more that ever.  
  
"There's no way out Revan." She said  
  
And all he could do was laugh not the type of laugh that came from him the first time HK-47 called Malak a meatbag. No this one was hollow and void of all life, Revan, Darth Revan Lord of the Sith had given up on life. "Then come and kill Bastila" he said once he stopped laughing  
  
And then he felt it, the betrayal he should have seen coming. Malak was going to kill them all himself, the Jedi and Bastila. He looked at her and his feelings for her came back to the surface.  
  
He knew he couldn't let her die like he couldn't all those years ago. He called on the force and used it to keep her from harm just as his bridge was hit. He felt the shrapnel enter his back, the flames licking at his skin and the force of the fall forward onto the floor.  
  
As he lay there dying he used the force to see if Bastila was all right. And she was fine but for a few cuts and bruises that he healed with the last of his strength. 'This is what death feels like' he thought, 'it isn't all that bad.' He then felt the hands of some one turn him over.  
  
And the last thing Revan ever saw was her face before blackness overwhelmed him.  
  
Authors Note: I did Revan the way I did because I felt that he was more into dominating and controlling people, than bombing a planet to dust. If you what me to continue this story please tell me. See ya. 


End file.
